Thoughts
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Tsuna tried to go back to sleep but thoughts keeps occupying his head. Thoughts of how his lover and him came together and about his family. I guess it counts as a birthday fic for Tsuna. Main pairing is 1827 and slight mentioning of B26,XS,8059,6996,3387


Tsuna laughed softly to prevent waking the person that was currently naked next to him as he thought of how they came to be like this. If Tsuna knew the outcome would be like this, he would have listened to Reborn and sparred with Hibari-san sooner . Tsuna smacked himself on the head softly to avoid waking the skylard next to him for still calling Kyoya,Hibari-san. Tsuna was not happy that he still have not gotten rid of the habit of calling Kyoya,Hibari-san. He knew that Kyoya was not pleased that he was still calling him Hibari-san but it was a habit he found hard to change.

As Tsuna waited for his cloud guardian to wake up, he recalled how they ended up with the current relationship they have. It all started when Reborn made Tsuna to spar with Kyoya more often as that was the only way Kyoya would agree to listen to Tsuna and do his guardian work if it does not interest him. Tsuna had gotten stronger and the sparrings often lasted for hours usually till night and ended up with Tsuna's victory.

One night after their sparrings, Tsuna was reminded of all the stress he had due to his work and forcefully dragged Kyoya with him to a nearby pub much to the protests of his cloud guardian but Tsuna ignored them and reminded Kyoya that he lost against him during the sparrings. Growling, a pissed off and annoyed Kyoya followed him into the pub and sat next to Tsuna. Glancing around he looked for people he could bite to death to get rid of most of his annoyance and anger. Kyoya spotted a group of guys picking on the waitress of the pub and asked Tsuna to help him order a drink as he walked to bite those herbvivores to death.

Not knowing that his cloud guardian had a low tolerate of alcohol, Tsuna ordered the strongest alcohol for him and Kyoya. Tsuna was really stressed that he had to visit the Varia two days later and the last time he visited was not pleasant at all. When he entered the Varia's house, he was greeted by Lussuria whose hug he was managed to dodge which resulted in a pouting Lussuria that Tsuna felt disgusted as Lussuria swayed his hips to and fro. Once he was inside, he saw Belphegor throwing his knifes at Fran and Fran complaining that the knifes hurted even though his voice was monotone and Tsuna wondered if it really hurted him or not. "Uishishishishi. Hello there. The Ouji is busy playing with his froggy and have no time to play with you." greeted Bel as he threw a knife at Tsuna while pulling a currently knife-less Fran with him upstairs.

Tsuna sweatdropped as he barely dodged the knife and he was certain that he did not want to know how Bel was going to 'play' with Fran. Levi appeared out of no where and glared at Tsuna which caused Tsuna to flinch and stepped away from Levi. After getting directions to Xanxus's office from Lussuria, Tsuna walked towards it and opened the door. "Wait don't open it! Boss is currently busy with Squa-chan!" yelled Lussuria who ran after Tsuna and sighed after noticing he was too late.

Lussuria had forgotten to tell Tsuna that Xanxus was currently unavailable which resulted in Tsuna walking in on Xanxus and Squalo. Tsuna frantically apologised and closed the door, a huge blush on his face and he gulped when the door was suddenly destroyed by Xanxus's flame. Tsuna made a lame excuse and ran out of the house before Xanxus decided to attack him. Even though Tsuna had became the boss and is much stronger, he still fears Xanxus and he would rather not fight him. Fighting Kyoya was already scary enough to him, he did not want to fight another person that will not hesitate to kill him.

Tsuna began gulping down his drink once it was served and finished it in a minute. Tsuna ordered a few more glasses and he had just finished his third glass when Kyoya came back with a satisfied look on his face. Being distracted by how much Tsuna had drank and feeling thristy since he had not drank anything since he started sparring with Tsuna, Kyoya gulped down his drink.

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly after he swallowed his drink, realising too late that it was alcohol. Tsuna had drank at least ten glasses and he had forgotten what happened after that. When he woke up, he found himself naked next to someone whose face was covered by the blanket. Lifting the blanket off, Tsuna saw Kyoya's peaceful sleeping face and screamed in surprise and shock.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Tsuna again as he saw Kyoya opening his eyes and glared at him as he sat up and Tsuna's eyes widened once he noticed that Kyoya was naked as well.

Even though Kyoya's face was expressionless, he was actually surprised and he immediately thought of what had happened between them despite having no recollection of what happened. Kyoya just know that he felt satisfied and he was angry that Tsuna woke him up even though he knew why Tsuna screamed. Kyoya did not have his tonfas with him currently so he settled by glaring at Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, have you forgotten what happens if you disturb my sleep?"

Tsuna gulped and shook his head. His mind was messed up and his ass felt really sore, it took him a long time before he finally figured out what happened after he got drunk. A huge blush appeared on his face and he refused to make any eye contact with Kyoya. They silently put on their clothes and neither of them spoke a word.

Even though neither had said a word about what happened, it was still in their mind. Tsuna more as he had to limp for a few days and making up an excuse of why he was limping which everyone but Reborn believed him. Reborn was smirking when Tsuna explained why he was limping, making Tsuna think that Reborn knew exactly what had happened and Tsuna quickly turned and looked at his right hand man. It took a lot of effort for Tsuna to convince that his limping had nothing to do with his spar with Kyoya, which was actually true, since it was something else but there was no way Tsuna was going to tell anyone the real reason, so he continued using that excuse to explain to his right hand man.

The second time it happened was when there was a party with other families and Tsuna was flocked around with women with revealing clothes that tried to flirt with him. Tsuna told them that he was not interested but that did not stop them from trying to flirt with him and Tsuna was too nice to tell that that they were bothering him even though he was very annoyed but them.

In the end, it was Kyoya who managed to scare them away. He glared at them as he walked towards Tsuna and dragged him off to a corner with lesser people. Kyoya was there as Tsuna's body guard much to the chargin of Hayato and Kyoya was unhappy that he had to be around a crowd of many people but he could not refuse since he was promised another chance of sparring with Tsuna.

Bosses from other families approached them and they had no choice but to drink the alcohol offered to them if they did not want to offend any one. Tsuna did not want a war to start just because he was rude to another family's boss and drank it. The next thing he remembered was dragging a drunk Kyoya to a nearby hotel since he was far too exhausted to go back home and dragging his much taller guardian with him took a lot of effort.

Tsuna was certain he was leaving once he dropped his guardian on the bed but when he woke up, he found himself sore and naked once again. This time, he managed to keep silent and screamed in his mind instead. He did not want to wake his cloud guardian up like the previous time and limped to the bathroom with his clothes. He was really sore and ended up collapsing in the bath tub. Seeing that he was already there, he ended up taking a shower.

Lucky for him, Kyoya was still sleeping when he was done. Tsuna sat down on a nearby chair and placed his head on the table. He was blushing again when he came out of the bathroom and saw Kyoya's peaceful and calm face. He found himself staring at his cloud guardian for a long time before he forced himself away. Tsuna hit himself and sighed, ever since the first time it happened, he found himself thinking about Kyoya very often. He sometimes wished he was concious when they did it and how it felt when Kyoya took him. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head, after all, there was no way Kyoya would feel anything towards him. He knew that Kyoya was only interested in him because of his strength.

Once again no words were shared as they were on their way back to the Vongola Mansion. Each of them have different thoughts running in their mind that neither of them are willing to share or voice out to the other. This was a secret that the both of them silently vowed to keep with just the both of them. They had no idea what to make of it after all, this had made their relationship even more complicated.

The third time was when Tsuna accidentally gave Kyoya his drink which was alcoholic as he was already half-drunk at that time and did not realise who was the one that asked for the drink.

Different from the previous two times, this time Tsuna managed to regain his conciousness halfway through. "Hibari-san...?"

"..." was the only reponse Tsuna got and he assumed that Kyoya was drunk. Even though Tsuna was concious this time, he did not feel like stopping Kyoya and he let him continued to do what he wants even though he knew that Kyoya was drunk and probably will not even remember anything that happened like the other two times.

"Hey... Hibari-san... I know that you're not aware of what you're doing but... do you ever regret what you did when you wake up...?" Tsuna managed to pant out. He admited that he was curious and this was the only thing he could probably get an answer from Kyoya since he could not ask him some other time.

Kyoya shook his head and Tsuna smiled slightly. "...Hibari-san...do...you...do this with... other...people as well...?"

Kyoya shook his head again and the smile on Tsuna's face grew.

"Say... Hibari-san... do you... hate...me? I seem to get the feeling that you do..."

Kyoya shook his head again and continued to keep quiet. Unlike Tsuna, he had yet to regain his concious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Just because I need to study and have no time =X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ I mean seriously, I had to rush to finish this for someone who's a 1827 fan that happens to have the same birthday as Tsuna. Sucks that I have tests the next day so I did rush work which I think sucks. ;w; ]]

The next few times were different. The first Kyoya dragged Tsuna away, Tsuna was really surprised. But soon after he got used to it, and he found out that Kyoya would actually listen to him more often and Tsuna laughed slightly as he thought of the reason why. The both of them said nothing and asked nothing from the other people.

They met each other rather often and neither of them told the bothering people who kept asking them anything. Kyoya and Tsuna both have something in their mind but neither of them were willing to say anything.

Neither of them were going to say anything or ask each other what their relationship was till Reborn got fed up of them not owning up to their feelings and forced them to admit it by pointing a gun at them while they were tied up together.

Reborn managed to trick Kyoya into drinking a cup of sake, which allowed him to tie him up with Tsuna who Reborn managed to do easily without much effort. After much threatening and effort, Reborn managed to force them to admit their feelings and commit to a relationship.

Tsuna ended his thoughts and snuggled closer to his cloud guardian / lover. He closed his eyes and breathed in the other's scent as he tried to fall back asleep before he had to return to his office that was filled with paper work and to forget that the Varia would be coming to visit soon that would most likely end with lots of chaos and damages that he would most likely have to pay for and Reborn punishing and scolding him for being useless.

Tsuna hoped that the Varia would not destroy the place too much and not cause too much trouble but he knew that that would never happen. The best he could do was to isolate the Varia by giving them rooms that was far away from people, with the nearest being him and his guardians. He wanted to spare the others from possible injuries as well as the noises they would hear from some of the Varia's rooms.

Tsuna still had not forget about the first time he visited them and he was happy for them if they were really happy together. He just wished that they would show their affection in a more normal way, especially Belphegor with his knife throwings at Fran which often freaked most of the people out and Xanxus throwing glasses at Squalo.

But who was he kidding, Gokudera threatened to blow his lover up every single day when Kyoya came into view as well as Takeshi who hugged him all the time. Tsuna is still curious how the two of them even came to be in a relationship together in the first place.

Come to think about it, his guardians' relationships are just slightly better than the Varia's. The only normal relationship around here should be Ryohei's. Lambo's one often results with him getting hit and Mukuro's one with Chrome was just slightly normal because Mukuro still continued to hit on him and Kyoya every chance he had even though they beat him up quite often but he still tries to flirt with them every time. For some reason, Chrome did not seem to mind his flirtings and instead seemed to support him by cheering him on.

Tsuna face palmed and wondered why his family was so messed up, but it should be expected, them being a Mafia family after all. Sometimes, Tsuna hated his life. He hated that he had so many paper work to do, he had to attend stupid meetings with the old geezers who do not respect him, stupid formal parties with the other families, fights that he sometimes have to lead and as well as all the attempts on trying to kill him.

Tsuna wanted to have a normal life once but it was impossible with him being the Vongola Decimo and his relationship that not everyone supports and are some are even disgusted. Tsuna knew that well since he sometimes got wrong looks when he held Kyoya's hands in public. The only good thing was that it normally only lasted a few seconds since the person would be freaked out by Kyoya's glare and the murderous aura that developed him.

Tsuna smiled slightly and once again tried to sleep before getting distracted by his thoughts or his lover waking up which he doubted would happen soon. Kyoya seems to love his naps a lot as well as Hibird who was currently sleeping soundless on the pillow on the Kyoya's other side.

Tsuna had to admit, he did love his life. He did not want to live a normal life without his lover or his guardians, no matter how much and often he complains about his life and wishing to live a normal one instead. No matter what happens, Tsuna was sure he would never be alone or unhappy for long because he has his beloved family with him that he never want to trade or live without.

Tsuna wondered what kind of surprise his family planned for him this time for his birthday. He decided that there was no point thinking about it when he could find out later when he wake up after finally sleeping. He looked forward to seeing what they prepared as well as the amusing presents. The presents he got each year never failed to amuse him. After a few minutes, Tsuna finally fell asleep with a big smile on his face. Even in his dreams, he thinks about his family.


End file.
